inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stronger Rivals?!
Chapter 10 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!" Here's the summary of the story and its chapters so far... 'Story' "Sorry I'm late! I got a call from..I-ichinose-kun.." Aki said. "What? But didn't you say...he...died..?" Kazemaru asked. "I don't know either.. It was his voice as well.." Aki replied. "Well..Let's hope he's alive and can play soccer again!" Rese said. "Yep! After all, I don't think Ichinose would give up soccer, I'm sure he loves it!" Endou added. The team and Coach Hibiki headed to the Football Frontier Stadium. "Coach, who did you say we'd be up against?" Serra asked. "Senbayama." Hibiki answered. "Senbayama?" Gouenji asked, shocked. "Are they too easy for us?" Someoka bragged. "No, I wasn't able to battle them because of what happened to my sister...I'm sorry.." Gouenji replied, looking down. "I suggest you guys warm up first. Don't underestimate them." Hibiki said. "Man, when we win this, we'll be up against Teikoku!" Rese said. "Yeah, so we better give it our all!" Endou replied. They heard a sudden knock on the door. "Uh, excuse me? I-is this the Raimon Junior High soccer club? I'd like to join, please. My friend, Aki, said it's a great team." "Ichinose-kun?!!" Aki said, shocked. "Aki!!" Ichinose said in reply. "Of course you can join!!!! What position do you play?" Endou said. "I'm a midfielder," He answered. "And a pal of ours, Domon, planned to join as well, he told me when I called him." he added. "Domon?!" Aki said, shocked again. "Yeah! More players means more fun, right?" Rese said. Before they could head out to the field, a boy was rushing to catch up to them. "Woah, wait up!!!" "Domon!!" Aki and Ichinose said together. "Ah, so you're Domon, nice to have you on the team!" Rese said. "Don't worry, I'm ready.. And remember, Senbayama has a trump card; their strong defense!" Domon added. "Let's win this!!!" They headed to the field and prepared for battle. "I'll announce our players; * Forwards (3-top) **Serra Utomiya ** Gouenji Shuuya ** Someoka Ryuugo * Midfielders **Ichinose Kazuya ** Matsuno Kuusuke ** Handa Shin'ichi ** Shourinji Ayumu * Defenders ** Rese Hanikamiya **Kazemaru Ichirouta **Domon Asuka * Goalkeeper/Captain ** Endou Mamoru" "Hai, Coach Hibiki!!" The match started. Gouenji started the kick-off and passed to Ichinose. The forwards ran ahead as Ichinose passed to Someoka. Senbayama managed to steal the ball!! Kazemaru stole the ball, and tried to pass to Kurimatsu. "That's too far!!" Kurimatsu said. Domon got the ball, passed to Max, Max tried to go for a heading. "Th-that's too high, Domon!" Max said as he tried to jump. Rese got the ball in her possession, passed to Serra, but Senbayama stole it again!! Senbayama headed for the goal but Endou saved it. "Guys! Our timing's off!! Push forward!" Handa was able to steal the ball and passed to Rese, but it was a pass miss...again! Senbayama got the ball, aimed for the goal.. "Shine...Drive!!!" "Wah! I-it's too bright!!" Endou said as he covered his face. Everyone looked at the goal and the ball was rolling out of its direction, that means... "GOOOAAAAAL!!!" THe announcer shouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't block it.." Endou said. "It's okay, we were out of our timing, too. We just gotta push forward." Rese said. Someoka passed to Shourinji, but it failed again! "Guys! Our challenge can't end here, and it won't! We all want to be the strongest! Let's go, aim for the top!! We also want to put a stop to Kageyama's crimes! Let's show him... Through '''OUR '''soccer! Our soccer that we worked hard on to train!!" Rese shouted. "Our...challenge." "Can't end here!!" "Win!!" "Bring a stop to the crimes!!" "LET'S GO!!" The team finally got a hold of themselves. "Kurimatsu, pass it to Rese!!" Endou shouted. Rese got the pass! It was successful! "Mark her! Don't let her pass to the forwards!!" "Ichinose!" Rese shouted. They made a one-two pass, good enough to get pass Senbayama. "Gouenji!!" Rese said as she passed to Gouenji. "Someoka, our hissatsu technique!!" "Dragon..." "TORNADO!!" "Infinite Wall!" "Shoot!!! GO!!!!" The team shouted. Infinite Wall was tough, but Dragon Tornado came through.. "GOOOOAAAAL! The first half ends in a tie!" The annoncer shouted. Everyone headed to the bench. "Guys, you know your game in the second half, right?" Endou asked. "Yeah!" "And Rese, I never knew you could be so passionate!" Endou said with a smile. "Well, everyone has their goals, right? Our goal now can only be pursued as one team!" Rese replied. The second half started, with Senbayama starting with a kick-off. Max did a quick slide! He successfully stole it! "Serra! Heads up!" Max added. "Nice one!" Serra said, "Gouenji!! Someoka!" She added as she passed to Someoka. "Dragon...." "TORNADO!" "Here it comes again!!" "Infinite Wall!!!" Senbayama narrowly stopped it. "Ah! Don't mind!!" Endou shouted. "We'll surely get it in!" "S-serra!!" Rese said. "Got it!" Serra said. "Go! Try shooting it yourself!" Rese said. "Okay!! Here's my hissatsu technique!!" "Don't let her shoot!!!" "You fell for it!" Rese said as she was running past Serra. "Go get 'em, Rese!" Serra said as she passed the ball. "Wind...STRIKE!!!" "Infinite Wall!" "GO!!!!!" The team shouted. The ball bounced off, but...! "Fire...TORNADO!!" Gouenji shouted a split second after it bounced off. "GOAAAAAL! The match ends with Raimon as the winners!!" "We...Won!!!" Endou shouted! "Ichinose! Domon! We couldn't have done it without you guys, too!" Time passed. Raimon's winning streak continued! They were at the Finals at last! "I wonder who we'll be up against in the finals?" "BREAKING NEWS! Raimon will be up against Zeus! Zeus has defeated Teikoku just a few minutes ago! Here we have a message from Kageyama, their coach!" "I'd like to wish both teams good luck. Especially Raimon." Kageyama said. "Teikoku..LOST?!!!" Rese said. "And Kageyama's their coach?! Zeus?!" "Impossible! Kidou couldn't have lost!" Endou shouted. "But, he was arrogant..so..." Someoka said. "Onii-chan..didn't play in this match..." Haruna said. "He got injured a few days ago...He couldn't play the first half.. But as the second half started..Teikoku couldn't continue on.." She added. "We can't do anyhing now! Kageyama's Zeus' coach! We can still stop him!" "Yeah!!!" _____________________________________________________________________________________ That's Ch.10! Hope you like it! Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Hungry4ramen 03:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!